Aquila Yuna
Aquila Yuna is the female Bronze Saint of the Aquila constellation, and one of Pegasus Kouga's best friends, also being his main love interest. She commands the element of Wind. Profile and Stats Class: S-Class. Saint level with Seventh Sense. World Class with Aquila Omega Cloth. Name: Aquila Yuna Origin: Saint Seiya Omega Alias: Aquila Saint Classification: Human, Bronze Saint, Saint of Athena Gender: Female Age: 14; 15 (Movies 1-2) Affiliation: Athena Status: Alive Physical Appearance Yuna is an attractive young girl of below average height. She has lavender eyes, fair skin, and honey blonde waist-length hair with long bangs. She is also buxom, and has a slender, curvaceous figure. When not wearing her Cloth, she wears a yellow, thigh-length dress with a coffee brown belt around her waist and similar colored, high-calf boots, along with a brown choker around her neck. Whenever she wears her Cloth, she replaces her casual outfit with a sleeveless cyan, blouse-like outfit. Personality Yuna is very independent, but also very loving and affectionate, especially with her peers and comrades. She is sweet, polite, gentle and kind on the surface, but can be very scary and short-tempered when provoked, especially to Kouga, Souma, Eden, or Haruto. She does not care about the traditions of female Saints, so she refuses to wear a mask. She is very smart and her acute stargazing allows her to see the unknown mysteries of Cosmo. She has a tendency to fight along with Kouga. She is also very strong and even defeated Kouga the first time they met. When she meets Aria, she is initially unfriendly to her, but then comes to understand and know her more deeply and, as a result, they become friends. Through this, she develops a protective instinct towards Aria, thinking of her as a dear friend and sister. From the start of the Saint Seiya Omega series, Yuna is shown to have deep romantic feelings for Kouga. She always admired him since the first time they met and that admiration is what drove her to become stronger. She also seems to be the only Bronze Saint that is most worried about him at times when Kouga fights an enemy more powerful than him, or when he is in a deep state of anger or depression. History Early Life Powers and Abilities Air Manipulation: As a Saint of Wind, Yuna can create, shape and manipulate the element of air and wind, allowing her to utilize it in many ways: Yuna can form hurricanes and tornados to attack her opponents, enhance her sense of hearing and touch via air currents, or use it on any part of her body to enhance her melee blows in combat. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Yuna is a very skilled combatant, able to hold her own against even the most experienced opponents for long periods of time. Her fighting style is mostly based on her kicks, coupled with the strength, speed, and elegance of a ballerina; she does have some skill in punches and elbows as well. She also uses her Wind Cosmo to enhance the strength of her kicks and punches with great effect. Flight: Using the steel wings on the back of her Cloth, Yuna can fly at vast distances, levitate in the air, or grant her total maneuverability and dexterity in aerial combat. Enhanced Strength: While only slim and womanly, Yuna does have an above-average degree of physical strength. Immense Speed and Reflexes: Yuna is capable of running and moving at speeds faster than most average Bronze Saints of superhuman speeds. When using the seventh sense, Yuna can run at light-speed movements. Immense Durability: With the Aquila Cloth, Yuna is extremely durable. In many of her fights, she withstood brutal attacks from powerful adversaries the likes of Schiller, Fudo, Amor, an Abzu-possessed Kouga, the Pallasites Third and Second-Classes, and even the Four Heavenly Kings, yet still had the strength to continue fighting whatsoever. Enhanced Endurance: Yuna has strong stamina and endurance, capable of continue fighting after taking severe injuries, and not undergoing extreme fatigue or exhaustion for a certain amount of time. Keen Intellect: Yuna is skilled in strategic awareness, adaptability, critical thinking, and perception based on the situation in or outside the battlefield. Astrological Divination: Like her predecessor Marin, the original Eagle Saint, Yuna has the unique ability to see the future by reading the stars above. Immense Cosmo Power: Even for a Bronze Saint, Yuna possesses an immense level of Cosmo, almost on par with a Silver Saint. Her Cosmo is pink in color. *'Intuition': As with many of Athena's Saints, Yuna has the Sixth Sense known as Intuition, meaning that she can feel and use Cosmoenergy over large distances, predict movements without the use of her other five senses, as well as using supplementary abilities like atomic manipulation and destruction, and/or projecting energy blasts. *'Miraculosity': The Seventh Sense that allows one to draw out the true potential of their Cosmo and achieve exceptionally powerful feats far beyond those of even an average Saint, such as moving one's body at the speed of light, wield enough power to pulverize a star, or being able to punch a billion times per second. This is basically a Gold Saint ability, one that makes them the main strength of Athena's army. Yuna unlocked her Seventh Sense for the first time during her battle against Cancer Schiller. *'Omega Cosmo': The Omega counterpart of the Eighth Sense, which is known as the "Ultimate Cosmo" born through friendship and hope. It allows one to push their Cosmo beyond its limits and have the strength to even defeat Gods. Yuna unlocked hers' alongside Kouga and the others during their fight against the Four Heavenly Kings, which, in turn, also awakened their Omega Cloths through the essence of the Macro Cosmo. Techniques Divine Tornado: Yuna dives towards her opponent and deals a powerful kick with a huge wind force, knocking her opponent of their feet. Blast Scythe: Yuna produces powerful wind gusts that become as sharp as blades from her kicks, which in fact, can cut through solid rock and wood with ease. Blast Typhoon: Yuna dives at her opponent and attacks with a powerful, wind-enhanced kick. Aquila Spinning Predation: Yuna soars into the heavens and delivers a spinning wind kick while wings appear on her back, hitting her enemy with a powerful blast of wind. Aquila Shining Blast: One of Yuna's most powerful techniques. Yuna burns her Wind Cosmo in one powerful kick, sending an eagle-shaped force of wind at her opponent, triggering a massive and violent tornado engulfing them. She used this technique to defeat Cancer Schiller after awakening her Seventh Sense. Storm Tornado: Yuna rotates around her axis, creating around her a powerful tornado. This can be used as a two-elemental attack since Souma can combine his Fire Cosmo with Yuna's Wind Cosmo and create a flaming vortex. Aquila Fly Tornado: A more improved version of the Divine Tornado while bearing the Aquila Omega Cloth. Yuna turns upside down and with her expanded legs, she creates a powerful tornado around her, then launches it towards the opponent. Weaknesses *Fire Cosmo Equipment Aquila Bronze Cloth: One of the 48 Bronze Cloth Stones worn by Athena's Bronze Saints. The Cloth consists of white and light-green armored platting, that fully covers her entire torso with two, dark pink wings and a pink gem at the chest, a pair of metal-like wings on the Cloth's back, granting her total flight and aerial maneuverability, covering her lower arms with a pink gem at the elbows, with a small black ribbon on both shoulderplates. Most of her legs are covered in armor, which only reaches to her lower thighs with a pink gem at the knees, and the center front and back of her legs covered by a straight strip of metal, exposing both sides of her thighs, and a pair of metal wings on each side of her ankles. Around her waist are several metal strips styled like a skirt, and on her forehead is a silver tiara, that has a pair of metal, eagle-like wings on each side, with a pink gem in the center. When not in use of it, Yuna stores the Cloth in an Aquila Cloth Box. Aquila Omega Cloth: As the Bronze Saints fought Hyperion, their Cloths were totally destroyed, and they seemed to lose the battle. However, they once more burned their Cosmo and reached the Macro Cosmo, finally awakening the True Omega, receiving the legendary Omega Cloths. Yuna's Omega Cloth covers almost 100% of her body with white, light-green and pink colorations, a pair of large green wings sprouting from her back, and golden inlays have been added on both her Cloth and tiara. Relationships *Peacock Pavlin - Adoptive Guardian and Mentor (deceased). *Team Pegasus **Pegasus Kouga - Best friend, companion-in-arms, and love interest. **Lionet Souma **Dragon Ryuho **Wolf Haruto **Orion Eden **Apus Sachi **Emma **Aria **Raki **Selene Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Saints Category:Bronze Saints Category:Athena's Army Category:Team Pegasus Members Category:Saint Seiya Omega Characters Category:Main Characters Category:S-Class Category:Leaders/Commanders